


Distractions, Distractions....

by musicandmysteries



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: As usual pretty fluffy too, Backseat smutty stuff, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicandmysteries/pseuds/musicandmysteries
Summary: Innocent distracting while doing homework quickly snowballs into something much more sexy for JJ, Otabek, and Yuri.





	Distractions, Distractions....

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, Madness

Otabek, Yuri, and JJ sat together in their living room, working on their various school assignments. They promised each other they’d go out to a movie that evening if they managed to get a few solid hours of school work in, and they were in the home stretch. Yuri laid on his stomach writing an essay, Otabek sat cross legged, reading a textbook, and JJ was lounging on the couch while doing a math assignment. JJ also had his headphones in, and he began absentmindedly humming along with his theme song as he knocked out math problem after math problem. Otabek and Yuri shared a look, and Yuri decided to speak up. 

 

“You should stop humming.” JJ looked over sheepishly, not realizing how loudly he had been humming. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he chuckled. 

 

“Don’t apologize. It’s just cute and distracting,” Otabek deadpanned. Yuri’s cheeks went red, indicating he agreed, and JJ felt the same heat rise to his cheeks before he went back to his math….minus humming, of course.

 

“Done,” JJ announced triumphantly several minutes later, looking at his completed math homework with satisfaction. Yuri finished the sentence he was writing, and decided he was done as well. Otabek, however, was still engrossed in his reading. 

 

“Almost done,” Otabek mumbled, looking over his glasses at his textbook but not looking at either of his boyfriends. Yuri and JJ scooched closer to Otabek, staring expectantly. After 30 seconds of no response, Yuri lifted a finger and poked Otabek in the cheek. 

 

“Yura, let me finish reading this chapter,” Beka replied patiently, still not looking up at the two impatient guys in front of him. Yuri and JJ shared a glance and rolled their eyes simultaneously. 

 

“Otadear,” JJ whined, placing his head on Otabek’s shoulder and doing his best puppy dog eyes. Otabek remained solid as stone. 

 

“Jean, we will go to the movie when I finish this chapter. I promise.”

 

“Pinky promise?” Yuri teased. 

 

“Swear on the bible?” JJ added. 

 

“We will never get there if you two don’t let me finish,” Otabek warned. JJ and Yuri both let out a sigh and silently agreed to leave their studious Beka alone for the few minutes it would take to finish reading. 

 

After what seemed like an eternity later, Otabek finally announced he was ready to go to the movie. JJ and Yuri bugged Otabek to clean up as fast as he possibly could, following him into the bedroom and bathroom as he changed and brushed his hair and teeth. 

 

“Finally,” Yuri groaned when Otabek decided he was officially ready to walk out the door. The drive to the theatre occurred without more ado, and the trio made it to the theatre just in time to get their snacks and find a seat before the show started. Unbeknownst to Yuri and JJ, Otabek specifically placed himself between them because he had a payback plan.

 

The commercials were over, finally, and the opening scene of the movie began. JJ and Yuri watched the screen intently, passing the big bucket of popcorn they bought between the three of them. During an intense action scene, Otabek reached over, placed a hand on one of each of his boyfriends’ thighs, and gave a squeeze. He immediately felt both of them tense up; Yuri almost sent the popcorn flying he jumped out of his seat so high.

 

“What the hell, Beka?” Yuri hissed, trying not to laugh.

 

“What was that for?” JJ chimed in. Otabek found it very difficult to keep from keeling over in laughter.

 

“You distract me, I distract you. Payback....now, let's get back to the movie.”

 

Otabek waited a few more minutes before reaching over for JJ and Yuri’s thighs again. This time, he didn't squeeze; he simply began moving his hand further and further  up their legs slowly.

 

“Beka, I swear…” Yuri hissed again, squirming under Otabek’s touch. JJ simply held his breath and went stiff, trying not to think about the strong hand moving higher….and higher….and higher….

 

In a panicked attempt to stop Otabek, Yuri grabbed his face and kissed him firmly on the lips.

 

“That’s my punishment?” Otabek smirked once Yuri pulled away. “I hate to find out what’ll happen if I don't stop.”

 

“Wait till we're home,” JJ leaned in and whispered, both a warning and a promise. With that, the movie theatre shenanigans stopped, but focusing on the movie was significantly harder now that they had other things on their mind. 

It took much too long for the movie to finish, and it took every ounce of willpower to not shoot out of their seats as soon as the end credits started to roll. 

 

JJ, Yuri, and Otabek made a beeline for the car. Unfortunately for Otabek, he was in the driver's seat. Yuri and JJ both sat in the back, plotting revenge through unspoken plans. The instant they slid in and closed the door, JJ pulled Yuri into a deep, needy kiss. Yuri slipped his tongue into JJ’s mouth and got caught up in the exploring. Otabek found the sounds of soft moans hard to ignore, sneaking a peek in the rearview mirror and seeing that JJ was laying flat in the back seat with Yuri on top of him in record time.

 

“You two couldn't have waited?” Otabek asked, trying not to sound whiny. 

 

“Payback,” Yuri answered, smirking against JJ’s lips as he began unbuttoning JJ’s shirt. Once JJ’s shirt was unbuttoned, Yuri slowly ran a finger down JJ’s bare chest. 

 

“Mmm….you tease, Chaton,” JJ cooed, eliciting a heavy sigh from the front seat. 

 

“Careful what you wish for,” Yuri smirked. JJ caught the mischievous glint in Yuri’s eyes, and sat up halfway as Yuri’s finger made it’s way past JJ’s belly button and reached the waistline of his jeans. Yuri made quick work of JJ’s zipper and pulled JJ’s pants and underwear down just enough. JJ gasped as Yuri grabbed and began stroking him, his hips unwillingly rising and falling in attempt to follow the pleasure. Otabek adjusted his mirror, no longer able to ignore the scene unfolding behind him. He bit down on his lip as a shiver ran up his spine. 

 

“Yuri,” JJ sighed, letting his head fall back and rest against the car window. The sound of skin on skin was now filling the car, and Otabek could hardly stand it. 

 

“If we get pulled over…” Otabek growled deeply. 

 

“How about we don’t?” Yuri replied, feeling quite cheeky as JJ sighed and moaned under his touch and Otabek slowly came undone in the front seat. 

 

“It’d be a lot easier if it weren’t so obvious that neither of you are sitting the way you should be,” Otabek retorted. Yuri immediately stopped, and smirked at JJ. The lack of stimulation got to JJ, and he whimpered in protest to Yuri stopping. 

 

“I’ve got a plan, just sit up,” Yuri instructed. As JJ shifted uncomfortably, feeling his lower back peel off the leather seat, Yuri pushed the passenger seat as far forward as he could. Yuri then place himself between JJ’s legs, where he would be out of view to anyone outside the car. JJ shot a questioning look at Yuri, and Yuri replied with a sly smile. Otabek stole a glance over his shoulder right as Yuri leaned forward. JJ inhaled sharply and his hands clutched at the seat as Yuri’s tongue traced the length of his member. Otabek’s face flushed, and he wished he could turn around to at least see the view. He could hear JJ’s heavy breathing and pleasured moans and Yuri’s mouth closed over JJ’s cock.

 

“We’re almost home,” Otabek announced, beyond ready to get inside and continue the backseat activities. JJ winced as he felt Yuri’s mouth lift away. He was throbbing, but he knew he’d have to get decent to at least make it inside. The car finally pulled into the driveway, and all three men raced inside. As soon as the door was closed, Otabek pinned Yuri to the wall and kissed him deeply and eagerly. 

 

“Wow, leave me out now, huh?” JJ whined. 

 

“Enjoy the show,” Otabek replied, still focused on Yuri’s lips as he smirked against them. JJ guided the preoccupied Yuri and Otabek into the bedroom eagerly. Once they made it across the room, the three flopped down on the bed together. Before Yuri knew it, their clothes were strewn across the floor, Otabek was inside him, and JJ was stroking him. Yuri thought JJ might be stroking himself too, but Yuri was dizzy with pleasure and too preoccupied to care.

 

“Beka,” Yuri gasped breathlessly, feeling pressure building. JJ and Otabek felt their own pressure building up too, and JJ leaned forward, kissing all the way down Yuri’s jaw. 

 

“You're so pretty, Chaton,” JJ murmured between pecks. This did the trick, and Yuri cried out as he was sent over his edge. The sheets and JJ’s hand were now messy with Yuri’s come. JJ raised his hand to Yuri’s mouth and let him lap up the thick, salty substance, and the sight was enough to make both Otabek and JJ come. 

  
The three flopped down on the bed again, an exhausted, tangled mess of limbs. JJ took Yuri’s chin and kissed him, finding it wildly attractive that he could taste himself on Yuri. When they pulled apart, Otabek brought both of them closer, wrapping them in a warm, cozy embrace. After murmured goodnights, the three drifted off to sleep with no complaints over the distractions they had endured that evening.  _ Maybe I should distract them more often, _ Yuri thought to himself with a smile.


End file.
